


Before Us

by Origamidragons



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Beforus, Beforus Ancestors, Character Study, Gen, Kinda?, Minor Character(s), i wrote it in like an hour, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their descendants played and scratched and died, there were twelve trolls that shaped Beforus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick examination of what the Beforan trolls might've been like.

Before their descendants played and scratched and died, there were twelve trolls that shaped Beforus.

The first of them was the Seeker, a female troll with wild hair, burgundy blood and curling ram's horns who carried a whip in her hand and collected ancient treasures. She is credited with excavating a full half of the cave systems running under Beforus's surface that eventually facilitated a planet-wide transport system, as well as being the first to discover the ancient Frog Temple, to date the oldest building on the planet's surface. She is sometimes said to be able to hear the whispers of dead societies, allowing her to find their ruins and put their ghosts to rest.

Second was the Winged, a male troll with rust-brown blood and the long horns of a bull who almost singlehandedly crushed the concept of disability inequality, who fought prejudice against the paralyzed and the blind and the sick. In a wheelchair himself since an accident in his youth, he nonetheless earned his title as one who was able to fly above his disability with wings he made himself.

Third was the Hacker, a yellow blooded troll with powerful psionic abilities and a mind that raced with code. He built up the AlterNet from scratch over a single week-long coding spree, and created the acclaimed chat application Trollian with the time left over. While the Seeker provided the physical means to connect the planet, the Hacker provided the mental, allowing all trolls immediate contact with their friends and family, and programmed online courses so that all young trolls could have access to whatever information and education that they wanted.

Fourth, but probably the most well-known, was the Revolutionary, a troll with nubs for horns and bright candy red blood, who started the spark that grew into the flame that grew into a true revolution, the movement that ultimately destroyed the antiquated and oppressive hemospectrum system and inverted it, so that the longer-lived coolbloods aided and educated the warmbloods and all trolls were equal.

Fifth was the Hunter, a half-feral female with sharp claws and sharper teeth and blood that ran olive green, famous for helping stabilize Beforus's previously unbalanced environment, and for helping to ensure every single citizen of the planet never went hungry. She was the leader of a team of elite hunters who brought back enough food to feed every troll twice, and perhaps more importantly, personally helped every single troll that came to her lonely or brokenhearted, helped them find new love or rediscover the old.

Sixth was the Mother, a graceful female troll with blood as rich and rare as jade, who tended to the mother grub and helped to raise any trolls who lacked a lusus. Her complex, an airy building extending both above and belowground, was never silent, always filled with the gleeful giggles and pattering footsteps of young wrigglers. She crushed the cruel idea of forcing wrigglers through trials the moment it was proposed. If a lusus died, she wrapped the crying wriggler in her skirts and murmured quiet lullabies until the child calmed, and if no lusus would claim the wriggler there was always a place in her hive.

Seventh was the Justice, a female troll with blind red eyes and a sharp shark smile who bled teal, who brought criminals justice and victims peace, who could sniff out wrongdoing a mile away and could see through lies and falsehoods even without her eyes. She never made a false accusation and every witness she set on the stand could speak truly knowing that she would protect them with her life, if need be.

Eighth was the Spider, a striking troll woman with cerulean blood that ran hot and fast through her veins. In a different world, one where she never got the help she needed, she might have been a murderer, but in this story her talents were put to good use. She was a spy, an interchangeable silhouette and a deadly assassin, all of those things, and yet she changed Beforus for the better, sniping violent uprisings and hateful movements before they could ever gain momentum.

Ninth was the Mechanic, whose blood ran bright indigo and who was the strongest troll of his time. He was a genius with robotics, advancing the entire field with his innovations in artificial intelligence and the creation and control of replacement mechanical limbs, which improved the lives of thousands of disabled Beforans. He also built weapons, ingenious pieces of technology that advanced far beyond the rut of melee weapons that Beforus had been trapped in, all of them non-lethal.

Tenth was the Laughing, whose blood was royal purple but whose posture was relaxed and humble. He spread laughter across all corners of the land, cheering the lost and angry and miserable, and no unhappy young wriggler was ever sad for long. He was also a protector, keeping the young ones safe from harm and keeping them happy and giggling while their lusus were found.

Eleventh was the General, a male troll with the coolest violet in his veins, the finest warrior of old Beforus and the general of Her Mercy's defense corps as well as her personal bodyguard and moirail. Any assassin who attempted to harm Her Mercy would be shot down by the General before they could ever get close, and eventually they stopped trying rather than face his wrath.

And last was )(er Imperious Mercy, or simply the Mercy to most of her subjects. By far the most beloved empress to ever reign over Beforus, she believed in kindness and mercy to all of her subjects, from the rustbloods to the seadwellers, and was known to walk among her people and simply speak to them, comfort them in times of grief and aid them in times of need. She laughed and cried with them and opened the castle's coffers to any in need, and under her guiding hands Beforus blossomed.


End file.
